The bath and body industry is constantly evolving to provide the consumer with the latest and greatest gadget to simplify one's life. Currently there is an unmet need for accessories that remove water from a surface other than a towel that must be washed and dried. There is not an effective tool to remove water from a surface, such as one's body or a pet's body, that quickly removes the water and is immediately ready to be used again. Additionally, there are no tools that when drying or brushing a pet, also effectively remove dead hair or fur. The present invention combines these multiple uses into one apparatus, saving precious time while delivering results.